


birds of a feather

by sryr



Series: dave spoiled by two idiots [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Referenced Auto-Responder | Lil Hal/Dave Strider/Dirk Strider, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sryr/pseuds/sryr
Summary: For all Dave flits and flutters, hoards and rants, Hal likes him when he’s needy like this because it’s an interaction that’s easy to give and understand.





	birds of a feather

**Author's Note:**

> lil something in the same universe as that last piece i posted! heavily inspired by kelsey going "i want davehal cuddly couch makeouts" and i was like fuck that's cute. 
> 
> there's Technically a companion piece to this fic i'll be posting tomorrow (barring any circumstances) that isn't necessarily connected to this one. if you read them one after the other though i think they compliment each other. it doesn't matter which one you read first, but this one will end up being first in the series tag so it doesn't matter too much haha. i accidentally wrote them both at the same time so i had both pieces in mind at the same time while writing them anyway.

Hal often made the unintentional comparison that his brother was quite like the numerous crows that seemed content on perching their feathery asses on the roof of the apartment complex—squawking to their heart’s content at any hour of the day. When worded that way, the comparison seems insulting, but he means well. It was simply a fact that Dave was incapable of shutting up. His quiet monologues and commentary fell freely, and only added a blanket of comfort compared to the silence Hal was far too used to if the other wasn’t around.

Such a comparison was even more fitting when Dave himself felt the need to spoil said birds, all the while complaining about how noisy they were or constantly trying to nab his things. More than once, Hal’s caught him up there spreading out seed, snapping shots of them in flight and petting any that stray close enough to allow it. Hal’s fingers scratch gently at his baby brother’s nape while the fond thought washes over him. For all Dave flits and flutters, hoards and rants, Hal likes him when he’s needy like this because it’s an interaction that’s easy to give and understand. 

There’s no tension present in the way Dave slumps against him, progressively letting his limbs sprawl across his lap until sometimes he ends up planted there entirely. He doesn’t have to calculate or over analyze whether he can get away with certain actions, or if his attempts at returning the affection will be misread. No, Dave is simple. Like a bird, he confidently perches himself and caws assurance that he can understand Hal’s intentions clearly.

When Dave tilts his head up, Hal knows it’s for kisses. It’s so easy, so pleasant and simple. What they were watching loses focus, and he indulges Dave in what he wants because he could never say no to him. He can’t think of a single reason why he would want to.

He wonders if Dirk feels the same way about it. He’s just as weak in regard to Dave’s wishes, and for as well as he can read his twin, there are many occasions especially as of late that it feels like they keep missing one another. Misread intentions keep getting in the way, and it’s only when they’re both with Dave does he ever gain a semblance of understanding between them.

Did they both vie for Dave’s attention out of that irritation bleeding out in the wrong places? Or did he genuinely just want to be the favorite twin? When he thinks about it that way, there’s smug arrogance to be had that his baby brother was here with him willingly compared to with Dirk, but it makes no difference. Hal isn’t ignorant to the fact Dave will spend alone time with Dirk just like he finds himself irritating the other for some attention of his own.

All three of them are needy in that manner probably, but with perfect, calculated confidence Hal can insist that Dave is needier than either of them or anyone else he’s ever met. The thought parallels how easily he can feel his younger brother rutting into him, having positioned himself more aptly on Hal’s lap. By this point, he can’t help wondering why they even bother with pretending to watch something when more often than not, innocent snuggling devolves into making out.

His fingers find themselves comfortably gripping Dave’s hips, pulling him as close as he can get, and it’s a little amusing how now it’s Hal who has to tilt his head up to properly reach. He’s content with it though as once they break for air again, his eye line makes it suddenly obvious the easy access their new position gives to Dave’s neck. He traces a trail of kisses down, enjoying the puffs of breath too light to really be called moans leaving his younger brother’s mouth. They hitch as he gently drags teeth across where he intends to bite, hesitating long enough to hear Dave’s muttered  _ please _ , before he rewards him with the bite he wants. A real moan leaves his mouth then that peters out into a desperate intake for air as Hal begins to suck.

Dave whimpers as Hal pulls back and only with one final kiss to the reddish, soon to turn purple, mark he left does he make his way back up to the other’s mouth. His fingers are making little circles on Dave’s hips, and the way he feels him lean into it has him making a pleased smile. There’s no mistake he’s happy. There’s no false recognition that it’s mocking as almost immediately he feels Dave smiling against him.

It’s funny how that simple action releases whatever urgency Dave felt in their actions, as his kisses become more languid. Softly, Dave gives one final kiss before plopping back down and nesting his head just below Hal’s chin. Within minutes, Hal is back to carding his fingers in Dave’s hair.

“This next part is hilarious,” he comments quietly into Hal’s collarbone. While he’s actually laughing about the way he’s surprised Dave is growing mature enough to slow down, he can’t deny his brother’s right. The movie is pretty damn funny. 

**Author's Note:**

> i read this over once and i'll probably give it another edit a couple weeks from now, but thank you for reading!


End file.
